


Caught With My Hands in the Cookie Jar

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko Dan Howell, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil catches neko Dan masturbating.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	Caught With My Hands in the Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 6 of the Escape from reality fest hosted by @phandomficfests - wip amnesty. I had planned to post this a few days ago but it got late and I really couldn’t wrap this up well. Hopefully I can post the other 2 fics I wanted to do this weekend soon.

Dan's life had been fairly simple since he decided to drop out of uni at 22 years old and moved into Phil’s flat. His roommate was 26, but luckily even with the age gap, they had easily become friends; they shared so many interests, it felt like they were meant to be. To be perfectly honest, this was both a blessing and a curse, because Dan couldn’t possibly help himself. Phil was so beautiful, funny, smart… sexy. Getting a crush on Phil was the easiest thing Dan had ever done, he never stood a chance. 

Whether Phil returned his feelings or not was a bit of an undecided matter in Dan’s opinion. It seemed like they danced back and forward on the limits of their friendship. 

Sometimes Dan would think there was a lot of sexual tension between them and that made him feel a bit hopeful about his situation, but every time he felt like they were getting somewhere, Phil’s demeanor changed, flirting would cease, and he would avoid Dan for a few days. After such periods, everything would go back to plain and simple friendship for a while. 

But that was not Dan’s only concern. You see, he had a secret. The truth was that Dan was a neko; a human with some cat-like traits and behaviours. To keep this part of him a secret, he let his curly hair grow wild and long so he wouldn’t have to wear hats all the time to keep his ears hidden, and he kept his tail loosely wrapped around his waist when he wore pants. He usually opted for using loose fitting t-shirts and long sweaters without any bottoms to lounge around the house. 

Over time he found ways to keep his true nature a secret fairly easily, but his achilles heel was the heats. He used to take the days off from uni and stay in his dorm, but once he moved in with Phil, he had to be mindful to leave for a few days to his parents’ or lock himself and tell Phil that he was ill.

After recovering from a nasty flu, Dan realized that his mood was changing fast; he felt the need to cuddle up to Phil and rub his head on him. At first he attributed it to the after effects of the flu, but after checking his calendar, he came to the horrifying realization that his heat was coming early and his feelings for Phil were only fueling the fire. 

After sharing lunch with a ripped jean Phil, Dan couldn’t take it anymore. Unable to find his own laptop, he had grabbed Phil’s from the coffee table and headed to his bedroom to find some release of his more pressing problem, the hardness between his legs. 

He browsed on his favourite porn site in search of the video that he knew could get him off in no time. The fact that said video showed a neko getting absolutely ruined by a black haired man that looked pretty similar to Phil was no coincidence. He had been pinching his nipple with one hand and furiously stroking his cock for about 2 minutes when it happened. 

Dan stilled his hand and panted when he heard Phil’s footsteps down the hall hoping that he was just going to his own room, but soon he heard the distinct “Daaan” and pulled the covers up to his waist, closing the laptop shut just in time. Phil knocked twice and opened the door without missing a beat. “Have you seen my laptop?” 

Phil stopped in his tracks when he noticed Dan looked very red and was sweating profusely. “Dan!” He rushed to his side and sat on the bed, pressing his lips to Dan’s forehead to check for a fever. 

That only made Dan shiver. 

Phil frowned. “Are you ok? Do you want to go to A&E?”

“Noo,” Dan buried himself deeper into his bed. “That’s not- I’m not sick!” He pulled the covers up to his naked chest.

“Dan, What is it? Let me help you!”

“If you want to help me, you need to leave.” Dan said as calmly as he could.

Phil looked positively hurt. “Oh, sorry.”

Phil got up from the bed but Dan caught him by the wrist. “Wait! Phil! I can explain.” He took a deep breath, it was now or never. “I need to tell you something.”

Phil’s demeanor changed instantly. He sighed, closing his eyes, bracing himself for whatever Dan was about to tell him. “What’s going on? I’m listening.”

“Ok, so… Ugh, I’ve never told anyone about this; only my family knows.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Phil looked at him with such concern, Dan could feel himself falling more and more in love with him. 

Dan sighed. “No, it’s time. If I don’t do it now, I never will.”

“Ok, take your time.” He grabbed Dan’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“I was born with a rare condition...”

Phil’s breath caught in his throat. “Are you- Are you dying?”

“No, no. I promise, I’m not sick.”

Phil sighed in relief. “Ok, ok; sorry. Go on.”

Dan closed his eyes and finally said it. “I’m a neko.”

Phil cocked his head and examined Dan as if it was the first time he was seeing him.

Dan opened one eye and flinched. “Say something!”

“But you don’t have any…” He made vague gestures with his hands.

“Traits?”

“Yeah, traits.”

“I do.”

“Can you show me?”

Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and buried his fingers in his curls, helping him gently pet the tip of his ears. It wasn’t the best idea. Even if he didn’t feel anything when he touched his own ears, apparently Phil touching them went straight to his crotch. 

Phil’s face was full of wonder. “Oh my god, they are so soft! Can I see?”

Dan bit his lip. “Yeah, ok”

Phil parted Dan’s curls gently and revealed a set of fluffy white ears. “So beautiful!”

“Really?”

“Yes! You shouldn’t cover them when you are at home, I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide part of who you are to me.”

“Well, some things are necessary.”

“No, really, you don’t have to.”

“Hmm,” Dan rolled his eyes.

“Are the ears the only thing that’s different?”

“I have a tail too and some cat-like behaviors that I try my best to control.”

“Aaaw, can I see it?” Phil asked, pulling the covers gently.

“Not right now … I’m not … wearing pants.”

Phil’s eyes went directly to Dan’s crotch and he blushed violently. He looked at the tissue box on the bedside table, his laptop laying on the bed and Dan’s disheveled look and finally put two and two together. “Oh, oh. Shit, sorry. I shouldn’t have- I’m just yeah,” he was already on his feet heading to the door. “I’ll get dinner started, you … continue. You can return my laptop when you’re done.” He didn’t wait for a reply, just exited the bedroom and shut the door behind him. 

Dan really didn’t have the time to feel mortified, his instintics demanded that he continued with his previous endeavors, so he kicked the covers off and sighed in relief. 

He closed his eyes and took himself in his hand, pumping slowly from base to tip. Even though he had been interrupted, the smell of Phil’s skin and the soft touches to his ears had made it impossible for his erection to go down fully. Thinking of how things could have gone if he had let Phil pull the covers put him back on the edge. He pumped his cock, his hand moving like a blur, thinking of all the things he would let Phil do to him. “Phil,” he moaned softly. He could feel his balls drawing up as his orgasm approached fast. He pushed one finger inside his hole and came with a gasp, his legs shaking and his back arching in pleasure. 

That had been embarrassingly fast, but it wasn’t his fault; his heat made him oversensitive and Phil smelled so amazingly delicious. It made Dan want to bite him. 

After washing off, Dan put on his joggers and a comfy t-shirt and wrapped his tail around his tummy. Taking a deep breath, he finally made his way to the kitchen where he found Phil stirring dinner absentmindedly. 

“Hey.”

Phil was startled. “Oh,” he cleared his throat. “How was - I mean, everything ok?”

Dan scrunched his nose. “I’m going to pretend that you never asked me that.”

“Sorry,” Phil blushed. “Do you want to talk?”

“Yes, please!” He sat down at the table and folded his hands. “Ok, so what do you want to know?”

Phil turned off the stove and joined him at the table. “I don’t know; anything you want to tell me? Like, how does it affect your life? Do you like it?”

“Well, I do hide my physical traits, like my ears and my tail, but that’s fairly easy. My behavioral traits are harder to keep under wraps, but I've learned to accept myself the way I am."

"Is that why you have been so cuddly lately?" 

"Yeah, sometimes I really need the physical contact. And the heats don't help with my mood swings." 

Phil swallowed thick. "Oh, you have heats?" 

"Yeah, do you think I'm a freak?" 

“Of course not! I'm surprised that I didn't catch up to any of this, I feel like a terrible friend. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just afraid that you would hate me and kick me out. You are my best friend!" 

Phil frowned and held out his hand to Dan, who took it right away. "I would never abandon you like that, especially for being a little different. Besides, i think that your ears make you look adorable!" 

Dan blushed. "Really?" His ears twitched under his curls.

Phil saw it and smiled adoringly. "Yeah." He bit his lip. "Can I see your tail? Please?"

"Ok,” Dan slowly rose to his feet and pulled his t-shirt up, unwrapping his tail from his middle. 

It was white and fluffy and absolutely adorable. Phil's eyes brightened as if he was in the presence of an actual kitten. He stood up and didn't think twice before starting to pet the tail in front of him. Dan swayed on his feet, his eyes falling shut. "Phil!" he whined. 

Phil's breath caught in his throat. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice dropping considerably. 

"Mm, you're going to have to stop that, unless…" He gasped.

Phil's hands stilled but still held onto the tail softly. "Unless?" he asked, leaning closer to Dan. "Unless what, Dan?" 

"Unless you are willing to help me with my current heat. That feels  _ amazing."  _ He moaned out loud.

Phil pressed his lips against Dan's and pulled him closer by the waist. His tongue left no space left untouched, moving in synch with Dan’s. 

Dan let out another moan at that. "Phil?" 

"Hmm?" asked Phil with his lips attached to Dan's neck and his breath coming in short puffs.

“Fuck me!”

“Yessss!” Phil picked him up, letting Dan wrap his legs around him and effortlessly carried him to his bedroom. 

Dan was in absolute heaven, he was finally going to share his heat with somebody and it was somebody he truly loved. His hormones were driving him crazy with want. 

Phil placed him on the bed and went about removing Dan’s clothes, kissing every inch of skin he uncovered. Then, he hastily removed his own, his eyes never leaving Dan’s.

Dan centered himself on Phil’s bed and opened his legs for him; an invitation that Phil promptly took, crawling between them and hovering above Dan and kissing him deeply. 

Phil rolled his hips, letting his hard cock rub against Dan’s and was rewarded by a loud moan, scratches on his back and a swishing tail between his legs.

“How do you want it?” Phil whispered against Dan’s lips.

“Um, on all fours?” He asked with a bit of uncertainty.

“Don’t be shy, Dan. We can do whatever you want.”

“It’s just…” he kissed Phil softly to gain courage. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Oh, my god,” Phil kissed his forehead. “Do you want to stop? We can stop right now, don’t feel like we need to do-” 

“Phil!” Dan blushed. “Please, I want to do this with you. I want my first time to be with you; if you want me, that is.” Dan’s horny brain hadn’t taken into consideration that Phil might not want to have sex with a virgin until now.

“Dan, of course I want to be with you!” He kissed Dan’s lips repeatedly, and his cheeks, his forehead, and even his fluffy ears. “You are so adorable and fun and smart and incredibly cute, I just don’t want to push you.”

“You aren’t! I promise! I would really like it if you were my first,” Dan said, looking at him from under his lashes.

“Fuck, you are so hot. Turn around for me, Kitty,” Phil said with one last peck. 

Dan giggled at the pet name but did as he was told. He settled in all fours, his tail swishing in anticipation for what was to come. Phil settled behind him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “On your elbows, baby.”

Once Dan had pressed his chest to the mattress, Phil kissed a trail down his back and down to his butt, nipping the skin there. He giggled when he saw Dan’s tail twitch. He promptly went about tracing the outline of Dan’s hole with his tongue and lightly dipping it in, barely breaching him and tasting the sweetness inside. To his surprise, it took no effort to do so, Dan’s body was fully accepting him in. 

  
  


Dan fisted the sheets under him and let out a moan so loud it was practically a shout, followed by a “Please!”

“Shh, I need to prep you, baby, you could get hurt otherwise.”

“I don’t think so, when I’m in heat I can take things in fairly easily. Just do it!”

“Ok, let me check that first and we can start, ok?”

“Ugh, ok!” Dan huffed.

Phil spanked him once. “Be nice, I’m not going to rush this.” He pressed one finger into Dan, then two and in no time, it was four and his tongue. Phil felt confident that he could easily slip his entire fist into Dan if he wanted to, but it was Dan’s first time and he wanted to be extra careful. There would be time to explore his limits.

With one last taste and a bite he settled back on his knees and grabbed Dan’s hips. “Ok, ready?”

“Yessss!” Dan said arching his back even more.

Phil guided his cock to Dan’s entrance and pushed all the way in in one go. Dan’s tail was curved upwards and twitching slightly. “Are you ok?”

Dan looked to the side and Phil could see his eyes were half lidded, his pupils blown wide and his teeth were biting into his bottom lip, displaying his slightly long incisors. Dan nodded, breathing deeply through his nose.

Phil finally gave him what he wanted so desperately. He started to thrust into him slowly, but wasted no time picking up the pace the more vocal Dan became. Sweat was dripping profusely down their bodies, their hair stuck to their heads. They were panting and moaning as they fucked as hard as their bodies could go; Phil pumping into Dan in deep thrusts that made the bed rock and slam against the wall and Dan rocking back into him, unconsciously rolling his hips. 

This was it. This is exactly what Dan had been hoping for; his body was in pure ecstasy. His entire body started shaking and he tried to slam his ass harder against Phil to get just a bit more of what he needed. His prostate was being abused without mercy but it still wasn’t enough. “Phil! Help, I need it!”

“What do you need, baby?” 

“I need to come!” He sobbed.

Phil helped him to his knees, careful not to crush his tail and without pulling out, he pressed Dan’s hips down until his cock was as deep into him as it could. He hugged Dan tightly and held him there as he rolled his hips and his hand stroked Dan’s cock furiously. 

Dan moaned and came all over Phil’s hand, letting himself fall forward; Phil’s cock finally slipping out of him. 

Phil laid down beside him panting and went about chasing his own orgasm. Dan finally came down from his own climax and realized with embarrassment that Phil had not come yet. The sight in front of him would be forever burned into his mind.

“May I help? Please!” Dan asked, now noticing that he was purring. 

“You don’t have to!” His hand slowed down a bit.

Dan crawled down to Phil’s crotch and put his hand over Phil’s. “May I?”

“Yes, kitty. Go ahead,” he smiled.

Dan smiled back and carefully took Phil into his mouth; he could taste still himself and that made him moan. 

Phil hadn’t noticed the slightly rough texture on Dan’s tongue when they had kissed but now, combined with his purrs sending vibrations down his cock, it was driving him crazy. 

Only moments later, with a few swirls on the tongue on the tip of his dick, Phil came down Dan’s throat.

The neko curled up to Phil’s body still purring and sighed in content. Phil wrapped his arm around him and pecked his lips. “Dan,” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean that you like me back?”

“You were the one pushing me away!” Dan answered in a slightly higher tone.

“I thought you didn’t feel the same way!”

Dan cupped his cheek and looking right into his eyes said “You idiot! I love you!”

Phil smiled and hugged him tightly. “I love you too!”

“I can’t believe you thought I didn’t like you back!” he giggled. “Honestly, This guy!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/613986977236353024/caught-with-my-hands-in-the-cookie-jar/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
